An Unexpected Reuinion
by rhymeswithmagic
Summary: Kurt was innocent enough in his intentions, setting up a double date between himself, Blaine, Sam, and Quinn. Little did he know, however, Sam and Blaine knew each other. Pretty well, actually. One shot, AU. Sam-centric.
1. The Completely Oblivious Sam Evans

I don't know why but I really like writing about Sam. Anyways, here's a short fic on the reunion of Sam and Blaine after all that time they spent at Dalton together and after Sam fled to McKinley. I wish this was canon so much.

* * *

As a rule, Sam Evans was a really easygoing guy. The type of easygoing who did what his mom told him to do because he didn't want to make her mad. The type of easygoing that made all his friends come to him to whine about stupid, mundane things, because they knew he'd never tell them to shut up. The type of easy going who took a glance at a bad grade and said with a laugh, "Well, better luck next time, I s'pose?" The type of easygoing who always let his girlfriend choose the movie on Friday nights, who shrugged at the idea of singing a duet with Kurt Hummel, who didn't let Rachel Berry's long speeches in Glee club drive him insane. The list went on.

And newly added to the list, Sam Evans was now the type of easygoing, apparently, that got talked into going on a double date with two dudes.

("But it's not a double date!" he remembered Kurt had warned him with threatening eyebrows and a finger pointed at his nose. Then, he'd smiled to himself, "At least, he doesn't _know _it's a double date. Yet.")

It's not like he blamed Kurt for picking him and Quinn. He liked everyone in Glee club well enough (well, _most_ of the time), but looking at the other couples, not many were really—well—prime dinner companions when you were trying to, uh, seduce a guy. Or whatever it was Kurt was trying to do. But seriously. There was Finn and Rachel (Rachel was a motor mouth), Santana and Puck (Santana would probably try and seduce the guy, gay or not), and…uh, was Tina still with Artie? Or was it Mike now?

Sam didn't know. He didn't really keep up with all the gossip in Glee club.

That was probably why he had been so stupidly, _stupidly_ unprepared for this whole mess. Maybe if he _did_ pay attention to gossip, he wouldn't currently be standing face to face with his absolute _nightmare_ in the entrance of Breadsticks. (Well, absolute nightmare may have been dramatic: that title belonged to the possibility of his comic book collection burning in a fire, but uh, anyway.)

The point was: Kurt probably had name-dropped his mystery man a million times in Glee club, but Sam had a bit of a problem when it came to tuning out. Unless they were actually singing or Quinn was talking to him about something important (which he learned to pick up on when she said his name with a sharp slant), then it was hard to pay attention to what was going on around him. For all he knew, Kurt could've been singing, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" around the choir room for the past month, and Sam had been too busy staring into space or playing Pokémon Blue on his old Game Boy color to notice.

_Crap_, if only he had noticed.

Kurt was positively giddy when he, Sam and Quinn entered the restaurant to find Blaine waiting for them. For a second, Sam thought it was just some sick coincidence—like how Flash Thompson just coincidentally looked _exactly like Spiderman_ in a homemade costume in _The Amazing Spiderman #5_ and wound up getting kidnapped by Doctor Doom—and that they really weren't meeting Blaine. But any hopes of that were squashed when Kurt rushed up to him with a bright smile.

"Blaine!" he said. "These are my friends."

Sam had to think fast. He hadn't told any of the members of Glee club—well, anything. He'd mentioned vaguely that he'd come from an all boy's school, but not much more than that. When Mr. Schue had announced that Dalton would be their competition at regionals, Sam had kept his mouth closed. The less the people at McKinley knew about last year, the better. _Especially_ about Blaine.

'About Blaine.' It was a loaded thought and Sam tried not to think it so fully. Because as far as he was concerned (or, uh, as far as he'd been able to convince himself), there wasn't much of a story. He and Blaine had been roommates, yeah, and yeah, he'd known that Blaine was gay and it had never bothered him. Because Sam was _straight_. So what if he and Blaine had gotten to be close friends, and so what if one night, they'd kissed or whatever, and he might've, you know, liked it or something? And so what if it had left him fucking confused?

Er, yeah. So what.

He couldn't exactly think about that know, anyway. That's why he'd transferred to McKinley in the first place. So he _wouldn't_ have to think about it, so he could just—go back to what was comfortable and familiar and not freaking _confusing_, you know?

Kurt seemed to misconstrue his silence for disapproval or something, because he cleared his throat and gave an uneasy laugh. "These are my friends," he repeated in a lilting voice, "who, I swear, are not normally this quiet and socially inept. _Right_, guys?"

Sam made his decision then, and prayed to Grilled Cheesus that Blaine wouldn't blow his cover.

"Ha, yeah, hi," he said, extending a hand for Blaine to shake, and simultaneously lacing his other hand around Quinn's waist. "I'm Sam, and this is my girlfriend Quinn. It's nice to meet you."


	2. The Completely Fucked Blaine Anderson

I thought it was going to be a short little one shot, but writing it was too much fun. Here's chapter two, from Blaine's perspective. (:

* * *

Nothing bad could come of it, right? After all, he had known of most of the kids in the McKinley High School Glee club. Knowing Kurt, it would probably have been Finn and Rachel, or Mercedes and her boy toy at the moment. The fact of the manner was Kurt was being annoyingly persistent that Blaine go with him and a few friends to BreadstiX.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Blaine said after a few seconds of silence. The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes, and Blaine was glad Kurt had run off in a fit of joy before he noticed. Blaine was sure it was going to be a double date and he knew that Kurt was trying very hard to make it that way.

"It will just be us and a couple of my friends from school. They're sort of a couple I guess." The end of his sentence trailed off, as if he had said too much. Blaine knew exactly what this meant. Kurt was trying to turn a "friends outing" into a double date.

It's not like he didn't like Kurt. In fact, the boys had gotten really close over the two months that they had known each other. They often spent late nights texting each other and talking about anything that was on their minds. One of Kurt's favorite subjects was the perfect guy, and Kurt's list always seemed to describe Blaine. It was blatantly obvious that Kurt had a crush on the kid, and Blaine thought it was cute- the kind of cute that could also describe a couple of kittens. Or a pink sweater. Or a couple of kittens wearing pink sweaters. In a basket.

While all of the attention really was nice and it was amazing to have someone to just talk to for hours, Blaine's mind always seemed to feel guilty afterwards, for a few reasons. He was leading Kurt on. He was getting too comfortable with a boy he had no intention of being in a relationship with. And he still had feelings for a boy he met at Dalton.

Same Evans had been his roommate before he transferred to another school a few hours away, and Blaine still wasn't sure why. They met while they were freshmen, and Blaine found he was attracted to the guy immediately. His boyish charm. His blonde hair. His smile. All of the geeky things about him, from his secret comic book collection he had been harboring under his bed to the Spider Man pajamas he still wore to bed some nights. Blaine thought it ridiculously cute, and Sam was really a good guy. The two often stayed up at night talking into the morning, and it wasn't far off when Blaine had confessed his feelings for the boy. Blaine knew Sam was admittedly "straight," but he felt like there was something between the two of them. Straight guys wouldn't spend every day with you, and cuddle with you at night. Straight guys wouldn't let you cry on their shoulders. Straight guys wouldn't let you kiss them. And they definitely wouldn't kiss you back.

Blaine thought about Sam often. They had so many memories together and, it all just disappeared. The night that they kissed was one of the last times he had seen him. It was a night just like any other, and they were both busy studying in the dorm, and they somehow managed to get a little closer than they had before. They started wrestling, playfully, on Sam's too-small-for-comfort single bed, and before he had known what happened, Blaine was on top of the blonde, looking right into his amazingly crisp blue eyes. Blaine knew Sam was straight. He also knew he had such strong feelings for this boy, and in the end a rush of hormones overcame rational thought and he kissed him. What could have been a huge disaster ended up being one of the best moments of Blaine's life, until Sam pulled away. Blaine knew automatically that something was wrong.

"I- I'm sorry!" Blaine stammered as Sam pulled open the door and ran out. His mind was working faster than it ever had, and Blaine couldn't think of anything else to do besides try and go to sleep. He ended up lying awake all night, waiting for Sam to come back. He didn't. A week went by and they were sleeping in different rooms. A week went by and they weren't talking. Every time he tried to confront the boy about it, he made an excuse or simply walked away.

It wasn't long after that that Blaine had heard that Sam was transferring out of Dalton. This crushed Blaine. He watched him pack up his things in silence. The Spiderman pajamas, his entire DVD collection, and eventually even the secret-ultra-rare comic books under his bed were packed into boxes. The two didn't speak at all the entire time Blaine watched him pack his things, as he stolidly held back tears.

'I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I don't hate you, but Dalton isn't for me anymore.' For weeks Blaine would cry in his now much emptier dorm room. It was the most vulnerable he had ever felt.

And now, here he was, a year and almost a half later, leading on a boy who wanted to take him out on a double date. Here he was, still thinking of a boy that seemed like a distant memory, while Kurt desperately tried to coax him into furthering their relationship. But now he had a chance to move on and be someone else's saving grace. He decided to put all of the memories Sam behind him.

The night finally came around after a few days of anxiety about it. Blaine picked up Kurt at seven. He, of course, was looking adorable and there was a large grin on his face the entire car ride to Breadsticks. Blaine kept the mood light and airy, and was focused on making this a good night for the both of them, until Kurt introduced his friends.

"Blaine!" Kurt said. "These are my friends."

All of the memories came flooding back to him. The boy who loved Pokémon, comic books, and grilled cheese was standing in front of him. The boy he had watched so many movies with, got into so much trouble with, and had the best times of his life with. The boy he loved for so long was right there. With a girl. And apparently, they were a couple.

'_Crap. I made him straight. Well, maybe I didn't. I'm not that bad a kisser, am I?'_

Blaine stood in shock, and Kurt moved to diffuse the tension. Or, er, try to at least.

"Hi!" He said in a light voice, taking Sam's hand. It was like electricity. "I'm Blaine." He smiled. "Nice to meet you." **The words stung. **


End file.
